Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method and an assembly aid tool for assembling a sliding door fitting, via which an appliance door of an installed appliance, which is installed in a furniture body, is coupled to a furniture door of the furniture body.
To be able to design a kitchen having uniform furniture fronts, installing installed appliances having a separate appliance door, for example, refrigerators, in a furniture body having a separate door, the furniture door, is known. In this case, both doors typically have different rotational and/or pivot axes. For the sake of convenient operation, both doors are coupled to one another, so that opening and/or closing of the appliance door is performed by moving the furniture door. European patent document EP 0 565 900 A1 disclose a sliding door fitting for this purpose via which the two doors are coupled to one another with regard to their pivot movement, and which compensates for a displacement of the end faces, which are opposite to the hinges, of the two doors, which results from the different rotational and/or pivot axes. The sliding door fitting is fastened on the inner side of the furniture door and on the outer side of the appliance door.
German patent document DE 10 2012 103 629 A1 discloses a sliding door fitting in which, in addition to the function of coupling the two doors, a damping and/or self-retraction function for the doors is integrated. The sliding door fitting has a low structural height, so that it can be arranged in a similar manner as the above-mentioned sliding door fitting between the furniture door and the appliance door. For this purpose, the sliding door fitting has a plate-shaped base housing, and a slide, which is guided in this base housing and is displaceable in relation thereto. The base housing is fastened on the inner side of the furniture door. The slide protrudes out of the base housing in the direction of the free end face of the furniture door, which is opposite to the hinges, and is angled on its end. With this angled end, the slide engages on the free face, i.e., again opposite to the hinges of the installed appliance, of the appliance door and is fixed thereon. The fixing is performed via a screw, which is already preinstalled in the end face of the appliance door. The position of this screw, which can vary, inter alia, in the scope of the available installation range from the positioning of the installed appliance inside the furniture body, determines the fastening position of the base housing of the sliding door fitting on the inner side of the furniture door. However, this position may only be ascertained with the appliance door and furniture door being closed. As a result of the concealed installation of the sliding door fitting, simple holding, marking, and assembly thereof is not possible.
Accordingly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a method and an assembly aid tool for assembling such a sliding door fitting.
A method according to the invention of the type mentioned at the outset has the following steps: after the installed appliance is installed in the furniture body, an assembly aid tool is fixed on the appliance door of the installed appliance. The furniture door is then closed and pressed in, whereby markings are applied to an inner surface of the furniture door by spikes on the assembly aid tool. The furniture door is opened and the assembly aid tool is detached and removed. A base housing of the sliding door fitting is then position on the basis of the markings and fastened on the furniture door. Finally, a slide of the sliding door fitting is fixed on the appliance door.
In the method according to the invention, an assembly aid tool fixed on the appliance door is therefore used to apply one or more markings on the inner surface of the closed furniture door by way of at least one spike. The marking is thus performed in the closed state of both doors, in which the doors have the correct position in relation to one another for the positioning of the sliding door fitting, but in which the inner surface is not accessible from the outside.
In one preferred embodiment of the method, the assembly aid tool and the slide are fixed on the appliance door using the same fastening means, in particular a preinstalled fastening screw. If the same fastening means is used for the assembly aid tool which is later also used for fixing the slide of the sliding door fitting, the correct positioning of the assembly aid tool is automatically provided.
The assembly aid tool—like the slide of the sliding door fitting—is preferably fixed on an end face of the appliance door. Alternatively, however, fastening can also be performed on the front outer surface, also called the front face, of the installed appliance.
In one preferred embodiment of the method, before the removal of the assembly aid tool, a spacing dimension between the outer surface of the appliance door and the inner surface of the furniture door, with the appliance door and furniture door being closed, is transferred to the assembly aid tool with the aid of a displaceable tab of the assembly aid tool. The spacing dimension, which can only be determined when the doors are closed, is acquired in this manner. Before fixing of the slide of the sliding door fitting, this spacing dimension is then preferably transferred from the assembly aid tool back to the spacing of the doors in relation to one another during the fixing of the slide on the appliance door.
An assembly aid tool according to the invention of the type mentioned at the outset is distinguished in that the assembly aid tool is formed as angled having a first leg and a second leg, wherein the first leg has at least one spike for applying at least one marking to the furniture door, and wherein the second leg has a fastening opening for fixing the assembly aid tool on an end face of the appliance door. The advantages described above in conjunction with the method result.
In one advantageous embodiment of the assembly aid tool, a displaceable tab is formed on the second leg, using which a spacing dimension between the outer surface of the appliance door and the inner surface of the furniture door can be acquired with closed appliance door and closed furniture door. With the aid of the tab, the spacing dimension, which can only be determined with closed doors, can initially be acquired and later transferred again to the position of the doors in relation to one another during the assembly.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the assembly aid tool, the at least one spike is an integral component of the first leg. Alternatively, the first leg can have at least one spike receptacle, in which the at least one spike is removably fixed. In this case, for example, a screw, optionally even the screw used later for fastening the sliding door fitting, can be used as the spike. The at least one spike receptacle is preferably formed as springy, so that the at least one spike can be clipped in.